The Greek Ball Round 2
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: What should have happened in Freshman Daze. Oneshot.


_This isn't a great story, but I felt that I had to do a fic for this missed opportunity. Please review!!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek, Cappie, Casey, or anything else apart from the story.**_

Cappie couldn't believe that he was in an actual suit at the bottom of the ZBZ house staircase. After his many refusals to attend the Greek Ball this year he was actually going because of Rebecca Logan. He thought back to two years ago, wondering what might have happened if he had only arrived on time. It felt like it was a second chance for him except that he wasn't here for a blonde this time. He was here for a girl who was the polar opposite of the girl whom he had loved for so long. Suddenly a noise shook him from his reverie. Casey was walking down the stairs in a gorgeous red dress that accentuated her curves in all the right ways. Her hair was pinned in the beautiful way that only she could do it in. He felt his heart begin to thump faster as she descended the stairs. She was the only one who could ever make his heart race with just one look. For one singular moment he wished that he was here for Casey Cartwright rather than for Rebecca Logan. He immediately squashed that emotion, telling himself that he was with Rebecca, telling himself that he and Casey were never going to happen. But all thoughts of Rebecca Logan dissipated as soon as Casey smiled at him.

"Wow, you turn out nicely!" she said admiringly. Cappie smiled weakly.

"What can I say? I just look good in anything."

"Oh well done, only two years late," a sarcastic voice said from behind Casey. She turned to see Frannie with her laundry. Cappie smiled awkwardly,

"Yeah, sorry."

Casey shrugged.

"Well at least you turned up for Rebecca. Do you want me to get her?"

Cappie thought for a moment before nodding, but added on the end,

"But will you wait? I just want to say something to you afterwards."

Casey nodded, confused, but just as she was about to go up the stairs again, Rebecca appeared. She turned away, seeing that her task was now unnecessary, and walked after Frannie.

"Cappie, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked, although she was pretty sure what he was doing here. She just wanted to hear him say the words. Cappie hesitated.

"Well, I was here to take you to the Greek Ball, but then I realized something. We need to talk, Rebecca."

She felt fear begin to settle in the pit of her stomach at the serious tone of his voice. She tried to sent him a message with her eyes, pleading with him not to do this, but he was looking down, refusing to look at her. She said quietly,

"Please, Cappie. Don't. We were fine just today…what's changed?"

Cappie said, finally looking up,

"Nothing has changed and that's exactly it. Nothing has ever changed. All that I've done is try to suppress my true feelings and while I think you're a great girl and you might have been the girl for me if I hadn't met Casey first, I did meet Casey first and I fell in love with her and never stopped loving her. No matter how much I've tried to deny, to ignore, to squash that emotion, I can't and no matter how much she hurts me or uses me, I can't stop loving her."

Rebecca began to cry silently, tears streaming down her face unchecked; she didn't care if it was weak. He was leaving her when he had assured her that he and Casey were completely over. He was yet another person who had let her down. How could she have been so taken in? Hadn't she learned that she couldn't trust anybody like that? Hadn't she learnt not to let someone in so far? Cappie reached out to her, unable to bear the sight of her in so much pain. He folded her to him.

"I'm so sorry, Rebecca. So sorry, I never meant to cause you any pain."

"But you did anyway!" she sobbed into him. Eventually she calmed down, spent emotionally. She looked at him with clear eyes and said,

"I don't blame you. And I don't blame Casey either. You two belong together. I think that it's pretty obvious to everyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you two were still here," an awkward voice said from behind them. Although her tone was apologetic, Cappie could see the pain in Casey's eyes when she saw the two of them so close together. He quickly, but gently put Rebecca from him and said,

"Casey, I…"

She smiled at him brightly, too brightly.

"I'm just heading out for the Ball."

She began to walk out of the door, but Rebecca's voice made her halt. She turned to face her little sister, unsure what the dark-haired girl would want to say to the girl who had always been her biggest rival.

"Cappie and I just broke up. He was just comforting me since it was his decision to break up. And I think that you two need to talk."

The senator's daughter turned on her heel and went regally back up the stairs. This left Cappie and Casey standing in the hallway awkwardly. Casey didn't dare to look at him or ask him if he had broken up with Rebecca because of her. He didn't dare to ask what she thought of their break up or how she felt about him. Silence reigned between them for what seemed like years to both parties. Finally the appearance of Frannie meant that they had speak.

"What are you still doing here?" Frannie's voice was malicious and derisive. "Well, I guess that since you made Casey wait for so long two years ago it's only right that you wait for Rebecca."

Cappie didn't say anything in his defence; how could he?

"It was a mistake to leave Casey waiting and I've regretted doing so ever since. I never had the opportunity really to thank you for getting me from the KT house. Although it didn't end up well, at least I showed up and I have you to thank."

Casey turned to Frannie.

"What? You went to the KT house? But why?"

Frannie shrugged.

"You are my little sister, Casey. What else was I supposed to do?"

Casey didn't know what to say. This more than anything had made her realize how much Frannie had done for her before she became president. She smiled at Frannie more warmly than she had since Frannie had decided to run for Omega Chi Sweetheart. Frannie perceptibly brightened at this sign of warmer relations with her little sister. Suddenly Cappie cleared his throat, not really wanting to be treated to a sudden, gushing display of sisterly love. Frannie jumped slightly before hurriedly moving away, but not before she had cast a dark look at him. Casey sighed.

"She just doesn't like you because let's just say that your priorities don't really match up."

Cappie laughed slightly at this before asking,

"Casey Cartwright, would you allow me the honour of escorting you to the all-Greek ball?"

She looked up at him glowing eyes before replying in the affirmative, but she still stipulated, despite the fact that he was now single, that they were going as friends. He only agreed because he knew that she would refuse to go otherwise. In an exaggerated fashion he bowed to her and offered her his arm.

"My lady?"

She laughed at his pageantry and nevertheless, dipped into a slight curtsy and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

As lucky would have it as soon as they arrived they ran straight into Evan. He looked at them, taking in their positions and their body language before sneering at them,

"Once again content to take my sloppy seconds, Crappie?"

Casey stiffened, but Cappie retorted,

"As I recall I had her first. Don't they teach you Omega Chis how to act towards a woman? Or maybe you're just really bad at learning."

Evan scowled at Cappie, not wanting to be reminded that even though he had seen Casey first, it was Cappie whom she had chosen first. He therefore directed his next comment at their shared ex-girlfriend.

"You really do have bad taste, don't you?"

Casey snapped,

"True, after all I chose you first time around, didn't I? Well at least I am getting wiser now that I'm getting older."

Evan stared at her, unable to believe that she was honestly saying that Cappie was better than him.

"You do realize that he's never going to go anywhere in life? That he's a good for nothing? His parents are hippies for Christ's sake!"

Casey slapped him with all her strength.

"How dare you? You don't get to judge him just because your parents are Jonathan and Mim Chambers! Cappie is ten times the man that you could ever even dream to be. He learns from his mistakes and he is kind and he is a decent human being whereas you are just an arrogant asshole!"

Cappie had to stifle a laugh at her valiant defence of him, but nevertheless pulled them away before she could make more of a scene. As much as he disliked Evan, he knew that the Chambers would never forgive their son if he embarrassed himself in public. Cappie pulled the blonde onto the dance floor, bringing her closer to him than a friend really should, but he just couldn't help himself. She allowed him to pull her in and rested her head on his shoulder, loving the way her head fit perfect into his shoulder.

"We're not just friends, Case."

"What?" She looked up, confused.

He was looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his stare.

"You said that we had to come as friends and I know that I said that was alright by me, but it's not. Because we're not friends; we never have been. And I don't want to just be friends."

"I know, Cap," Casey said simply. "I've always known."

She stood slightly on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. At the first touch of her lips Cappie's arms instinctively tightened, scared that she would run away. But instead she just deepened the kiss, revelling in the fact that she was once again in his arms. When they came up for air, Cappie said hoarsely,

"I'm never ever letting you again."

Casey smiled.

"Don't worry. You won't have to. I won't ever ask you to again. I'm not going anywhere."

His only reply was to kiss her again.

FIN


End file.
